Deanpie A Tragic saga
by shotacastiel
Summary: Dean has finally found the love of his life.. but what will happen when everything hes dreamed of comes crashing down?


Dean stood alone, breathing heavily, as he looked upon the room he had always dreamt about. Every single night he would see images of it, flickering in and out of his nightmares. There it stood; his dream come true. An empty room stood upon him, with just one small item on a grim table. A single lemon pie resided there, its smell making Dean want to faint of joy.

"Oh hell yeah," yelled Dean with enthusiasm, making his way towards the heavenly sight.

The pie beckoned him, and he just couldn't take it any longer. Dean picked up the lemony circle from heaven and he took a deep breathe through his nose, savoring the wonderful fragrance.

"I have always dreamed of this moment," he murmured.

He sat down, grabbed a spoon, but… something was wrong. He didn't want to eat god's glorious gift. He just stared at the pie.

She was beautiful… her golden crust, the gorgeous pile of whip cream on the top. He tried to get past the beauty, but he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he damaged the angelic lemon filling.

Dean refused. He threw the spoon across the room, staring at it with horror. He picked up the pie and gently stroked the metal tin holding the breathtaking work of art.

"Oh man, you are stunning," he whispered, his hands shaking as he realized he almost ruined the most beautiful creation he had ever seen. Dean picked up the pie ever so carefully and carried it to his beloved Impala. He knew he had to take her home; there was no excuse not to.

After Dean drove up the driveway of the place he was currently residing, he snooped around to make sure no one was around. No one could find out about his little secret. Holding the fragrant lemon pie, he made his way into the abandoned house and strutted to the nearest bedroom. He laid his pride and joy onto the bed and beamed at her; he couldn't believe what a discovery he had made.

The pie, she was charming…elegant, divine. Dean finally found his ideal match. He shushed the plastic lid, preserving her striking glaze. He stared at her for hours. Eventually, he fell asleep.

The next morning, Dean woke up with 6 messages from Sam. He ignored them, since he had better things to do. Dean thought about her, the pie. He turned to his left to finish last night's business.

Dean's jaw dropped. She was gone. He tried to scream, but he couldn't. He was speechless. He had never felt such pain in his life. He got out of bed, and looked around. He went into the kitchen; he couldn't believe what he saw.

It was the plastic lid. It was on the floor, there were splats of whip cream everywhere. "What kind of monster could have done this..!", He yelled firmly.

Worried, filled with horror, he called Sam. Telling him about the pie, Sam thought dean was crazy, ridiculous. "Did you even look at my messages? Call me when you get your act together, Dean!"

Dean had completely forgotten about them. He understood the pain Sam felt when Jess died, He understood completely. He had no idea this was what it felt like; to loose someone you truly loved.

The now heartbroken Dean broke into a sob. A gross, loud sob. He couldn't help it; the love of his life had disappeared as fast as she appeared in the wretched, but beautiful room. That room was miles away now, for he had driven with his lovely fair maiden for many miles before they arrived at their house.

He wanted to tell someone about his misfortunes, but the only one who would truly listen was now gone, murdered, and astray. At that very moment his phone buzzed. With a groan, Dean picked up his phone and checked his recent text messages.

It was nothing important. Just the same old "where are you!" texts. Dean was hungry and sad, he opened the fridge hoping to get something to eat.

He saw her. The pie, she was in the fridge. A slice missing. He had remembered what happened.

**/ 7 hours ago /**

Dean woke up, what was it? About 4am or so? Hungry, since he never got around to eating earlier that night he decided to take the pie into the kitchen.

Since he was half asleep, he couldn't even think. He tripped on the uneven tile and the lid of the pie flew right off the tray. "Whatever.." he thought.

He carelessy took a slice, and went back to bed.

**/ present time /**

Shocked by the sudden realization of what he had done to her, he collapsed to the floor. He put his hands on his forehead. "You… you idiot! You loved her! what did she ever do to deserve this!"

Ashamed, after sitting on the floor for a rough 2 hours thinking about his mistakes, he left. Returning to sam, humiliated and severely depressed.

Dean would never be able to forgive himself.


End file.
